


A Step Towards Victory

by artisticallyGay



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: Remus runs off to Janus after his success from "Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Step Towards Victory

**Author's Note:**

> "Ooo receit 'you really are a handful'."
> 
> -request from discord user

"You really are a handful," Janus commented from the chair he was sitting in, as Remus rose up with a proud grin and shining eyes. He chuckled at the Duke's very visible enthusiasm.

"I know! Did you see me? I absolutely killed it out there!" Remus bounced over and plopped himself into the other side's lap, making Janus wince a bit from the forcefulness of the impact. He was used to it by now, but the forcefulness still threw him off just a little. "Yor plan is going absolutely fan-fucking-tastically."

"Oh don't put all the praise on me my devious duke, you were the one who set it off to a great start." He gave a gentle 'boop' to Remus's nose. "I  _ ' **loathed** ' _ the stunt you pulled with Logic's teeth, I was  _ ' **absolutely certain** ' _ you were going to go through with that one." Janus began to run his fingers through Remus's messy hair, the duke sighing happily and leaning into the touch.

"Well you know me Janny~. Gotta keep things interesting! It's been so boring for far too long!"

"And soon enough, if we play our cards right, it won't be boring anymore." Janus used a free hand to rest his head against it, weight being propped up by an elbow resting on the arm of the chair. "I think Thomas is getting closer to understanding that we're just as important to him than the others."

"Well he needs to realize faster! I'm sick of having my ideas smothered by Roman's half-assed vanilla daydreams." Remus pouted and cuddled closer to Janus, who was more than happy to let the chaotic side display him affection. 

"Patience is a virtue, your highness. I think the next step will give us just the push we need."

"I love the way your mind works my sweet serpent."

"And I, you." Janus leaned forward and gently pushed Remus's face towards his, connecting their mouths into a long, gentle kiss. From somewhere in the background, an annoyed groan and a "Get a room!" comment could be heard, not that the two lovers on the chair were paying any attention.


End file.
